


A Very Bad Idea

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Of all the terrible ideas James and Sirius had ever had, a threesome on brooms in mid-air was decidedly one of the very worst.





	A Very Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 25 - Prompts: Say my name / Flying, Kink: threesome. No, I don’t understand the logistics of this either.

“If I told you, Prongs, that I think you have very bad ideas, you wouldn’t think what I was saying was very out of the ordinary, would you?”  
  
“No, not at all, Padfoot, not at all.”  
  
“What if I told you that I think this is your worst one yet?”  
  
“This was your idea, too.”  
  
“Well, alright - _our_ worst one yet.”  
  
“Come on, Padfoot, you know you love our bad ideas.”  
  
“I do, but that’s beside the point.”  
  
“What’s the point, again?”  
  
“That this is our worst idea yet! Do you think we’ve peaked, Prongs?”  
  
“Nah. This isn’t even in our top three worst ideas.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Two words, Padfoot: fly swatter.”  
  
“Okay, that was a pretty bad idea, too.”  
  
“Also, the ‘say my name’ incident comes to mind.”  
  
“That was… actually even worse.”  
  
“And it wasn’t even fun, Padfoot. It wasn’t even bloody fun.”  
  
“This is fun, though.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, this is great.”  
  
“That means, by default, that it’s not a bad idea.”  
  
“Now you’re catching on!”  
  
“Unlike that one time, with the lacewing flies, remember when -”  
  
“Boys! Would you _stop_ making references to things I don’t understand already? We’re literally flying nearly a thousand feet above land, I’ve nearly fallen off my broom three times already, your cocks are very thoroughly sucked, and my pussy is _not_ going to fuck itself!”  
  
“Yes, Lily.”  
  
“Yes, Lily.”


End file.
